Mistress of the shadows
by Flowery Essence
Summary: COMPLETE Meilin is becoming ever more jealous of Sakura's magical abilities... but is Meilins envy being fueled by a darker source, will meilin's loyalty prevail or will she succumb to the influence of the dark guardians...
1. The Thought Card

Chapter One: The Thought Card

_**Authors Notes: **__Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!_

"I could definitely sense a Clow cards presence" Sakura said looking around

"Yes, I did as well…Kerberos there is a Clow card somewhere and we need to find it" Yue said staring blankly at Kerberos,

"Th…the bushes" Meilin cried

A young girl with her hair tied up in buns wearing a long, flowing green dress suddenly appeared from behind the bushes and smirked at Sakura and the others,

"If I bind her with the Windy card, it'll make it easier to capture her "Sakura thought holding her staff tightly in both hands

"I'm hard to find and hard to bind, you'll never capture me with Windy alone" the young girl chanted

"What?!...how could she know I was gonna use Windy? It was like she read my thoughts" Sakura cried

"Exactly, this card is the Thought Card, it has the power to read people's mind, that's one of the things that make it hard to capture" Yue replied trying to hit her with one of his magical arrows

"You are too slow and I am too quick, you'll never be able to capture me" Thought smiled dodging every one of Yue's arrows without trouble.

"Oh wow I'm so glad I'm here to film Sakura capturing the Thought Card, don't you agree Meilin" Madison smiled

"Yeah, whatever" Meilin agreed

"Sakura come with me, I have to tell you something, it's about the Thought Card" Li cried grabbing Sakura and pulling her into a corner

"What is it Li?" Sakura asked still shocked from Li's appearance

"Listen, Thought has the ability to read people's thoughts, it is also very quick, you can still bind her with the Windy Card just concentrate and when she comes closer then release Windy, you got that" Li replied slowly making sure Sakura fully understood all of what he had just told her.

"I think so" Sakura said confidently.

As soon as Thought was in sight Sakura released Windy and was able to bind her together,

"Sakura, now quick!" Kerberos shouted,

Sakura nodded

"Return to your power confine, Clow Card" Sakura shouted finally sealing the Thought Card for good.

"Alright now that's our Cardcaptor" Kero shouted, did we make a good choice or what

"You sure did Kero, Sakura's a natural at this Magic thing" Madison agreed

"Oh guys stop you're embarrassing me" Sakura laughed

"Mistress…you're blushing…how come?" Yue asked smiling at Sakura's bright red face.

They all stood together laughing, except for Li and Meilin who hadn't moved from their original positions.

"I could be a way better Magician than she could ever be, why wasn't I born with any Magical abilities" Meilin snapped

"Because you weren't oh and your nearly thirteen, don't you think the jealously has to stop?" Li replied walking up to greet Sakura and the others.

_**Authors Notes: **__Ok that was my first attempt at writing my own fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading!_


	2. Meilin's Dream

Chapter Two: Meilins Dream

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Cardcaptor sakura this is just a bit of fun: D_

"Why wasn't it me? I could be a far more powerful magician, more powerful than Clow Reed, why does she have to get all the glory" Meilin thought shortly before falling asleep.

Penguin park…Meilin knew this place well…what was she doing here? Suddenly a deep, cold voice echoed in Meilins mind,

"_Meilin Rae…if you wish so deeply to become a __sorceress of high magic skills, similar to that of Sakura Kinomoto you have to release us" _the voice spoke

"Who are you? What do I have to do to release you?" Meilin asked, seemingly talking to no one

"_When you wake, you'll find an incantation at your beside, we require you to read, that incantation" _The voice instructed.

"Wait come back!" Meilin screamed, shielding her eyes from the morning sun that shone brightly through her bedroom window.

"Meilin, hurry up we are running late" Li called with a slight hint of panic in his voice,

"Yeah ok I'm coming" Meilin shouted back, grabbing the piece of paper that sat comfortably at her bedside.

School went well as usual, everyone was acting perfectly normal…except from Meilin who no matter what she did could not take her mind of the dream she had,

"We require you to read the incantation at your bedside, what does that mean, could it be…"

"Could what be what?" Sakura smiled, interrupting Meilins thoughts

Surprised at her sudden appearance Meilin jumped_,_

"S…Sakura you trying to scare me half to death or something jeez" Meilin yelled

"Oh sorry Meilin, I was just worried about you" Sakura replied

"Yeah we were just hoping you'd come over to my house for a massive get together, we're gonna celebrate our Sakura's achievements…it's gonna be loads of fun and it would feel…incomplete if you weren't there y'know" Madison smiled

"Oh no sorry you guys…I have erm Homework projects that are well overdue which I must complete" Meilin replied trying to hide the amount of anger and jealousy in her voice.

"Oh well ok then we'll see you tomorrow then" Sakura said rather sadly.

Once everyone had gone, Meilin stood at the back of the school playground, arguing with herself about the dream,

"Sakura and Madison sure seemed disappointed when I lied about their party, I feel bad for being so jealous of her, I mean she is my friend after all" Meilin sighed

"On the other hand, if I were to release…whoever the voices belonged to in my dream…well I could be maybe an even better more powerful magician, then I would be the one to receive the attention…for once I will be noticed by Li and the others instead of her" Meilin cried.

That settled it…her jealousy had become too much, she stood up mustered all the strength she had and began reading the incantation…

_**Authors Notes: **__So that was the second chap, hope you enjoyed it…please review and tell me what you think =D_


	3. Shadow Guardians

Chapter Three: Shadow Guardians

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, this is only a bit of fun: D_

_**Author's notes: **__I'd like to thank the people that have so far reviewed my story ___

"I call upon the great powers of guardians Nightshade Moon and Collette Sun, I Meilin Rae accept by contract to allow your release" Meilin shouted as she finished the last part of the incantation,

All of a sudden the sky became dull and a loud rumbling noise could be heard on the rooftop of Tomoeda Elementary school, two figures appeared one was of a beautiful woman with blood red wings and the other a dark grey wolf.

"Oh wow" Meilin gasped enchanted by the sight before her,

"Meilin Rae, we accept you as our new mistress" The grey wolf said, his voice the same as that in Meilins dream,

"Yes, my name is Collette sun and this is Nightshade Moon, we are Clow Reed's first creations. We are known as the shadow guardians" added the woman, she had elegant facial features, cold eyes and wore red, yellow and orange robes, they both looked very similar to that of Kerberos and Yue.

"Oh…my wish…it came true ok so what to I have to do to obtain my new magical powers" Meilin replied still half dazed from what she had just witnessed

"Calm down, it never pays to rush into things, and besides do you realise what **kind **of power you are about to receive" Nightshade laughed, a laugh that sounded…well evil almost,

"Yes, don't worry if you come with us, you'll obtain your powers but for a price" Collette said staring at Meilin with an evil smirk on her face.

This situation made Meilin feel uneasy, Collette's eyes were of a deep red and were very cold, and Nightshade, well he just had a bad aura all over, and what did they mean…she could obtain her powers at a price.

"You seem deep in thought Mistress what is the matter?" Nightshade asked inching a bit closer to Meilin, his eyes piercing her soul,

"N…nothing come on lets go get my powers" Meilin replied turning away from Nightshades intense gaze.

After the three had left he had made himself visible,

"Meilin how could you? I've got to warn Sakura and the other's about this…" Eli whispered to himself angrily before disappearing from sight,


	4. Meilin? Is that you?

Chapter Four: Meilin? Is that you?

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, this is just for fun =D_

_**Authors Notes: **__These are replies to the reviews I've received…yes Collette and Nightshade are evil and Sakura…well you'll have to find out for yourself…enjoy the chap! _

"Hey Kero, just a random question, but were you and Yue the only guardians Clow Reed created? Did he create anything before you and the Clow cards?" Sakura asked curiously

"Well no he…" Kero was interrupted by the phone,

"I'll get it!" Sakura called downstairs

"Hello Kinomoto residence, how may I help you?"

"Sakura…its Eli…are you somewhere quiet?" Eli asked softly

"Eli…yeah my dad and brother have just left why whats wrong?"

Just then Kero came flying downstairs.

"Its Eli right?" Kero asked

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Put him on loud speaker, please if he's the reincarnation of my previous master I need to hear what he's saying" Kero said dryly.

"Right, it's about Meilin, I saw her last night at the back of the school, Kerberos do you remember Clow Reed created two other guardians before you and Yue" Eli said,

"Yes, Nightshade and Collette, he also told us he had to seal them away, he had made a mistake and they were corrupt, but they've been long forgotten by both Yue and I, why did you bring **them **up and whats this got to do with Meilin?" Kero asked puzzled,

"He sealed them away because their magic was dark making them evil, however Meilin somehow managed to find the incantation which allowed their release…now Meilin has released them not only is she in danger but so are many other people" Eli replied,

"Meilin? Why?" Sakura asked, not really understanding what Kero and Eli were talking about.

The phone was cut off and laughter was heard.

"Whats that?" Sakura said looking out her bedroom window, outside she saw three figures one a woman, similar to that of Ruby…only much more darker looking, the second a plain grey wolf type creature with sapphire blue eyes…but there was something dangerously familiar about the third, it was a girl about the same age as Sakura, but she was wearing Meilins battle costume…

"Meilin? That you?" Sakura cried as she and Kero rushed outside.

_**Authors Notes: **__Was this Ok…please let me know, should I continue to write or stop?? Thank to all those fellow authors who have reviewed my story! _


	5. History Lesson

Chapter Five: History Lesson

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, this is just a bit of fun!_

Sakura and Kero stood in horror at the sight before them,

"Meilin, are you okay?" Sakura asked her voice full of concern

"She's fine Miss Kinomoto, however you lot won't be" Nightshade laughed

"Right, Meilin is the rightful Clow mistress and we are her rightful guardians, and you will accept that if you want to keep your life!" Collette yelled sending a whole load of blood red arrows flying towards Kero and Sakura.

"You two…I never expected your release, especially since it was Clow Reed himself who sealed you away!" Yue cried arriving on the scene just in time to save his friends. After a long awkward silence Meilin spoke,

"I was the one who set them free, for once all I wanted was to be recognised, by Syaoran mainly, the truth is…"

"Let us do the talking, the truth is, Meilin has always been jealous of Sakura's magical abilities, however after a while she had gotten used to it and so it seemed her jealousy had finally left her" Nightshade interrupted

"Or that's what she thought anyway, you see Nightshade and I, we've been observing Meilin for a long time now…seeing Sakura use magic to capture the Thought Card brought all the feelings of envy back" Collette said coldly,

"Meilin is naturally big headed, ignorant and selfish, we used her negative traits to set ourselves free" Nightshade added.

"So it would appear that you couldn't care less about Meilin you only fuelled her jealousy for the good of yourselves!" Kero yelled about to go for Nightshade, Yue stopped him.

"No, Kerberos if you do that you'll run the risk of getting Meilin harmed!"

"But why? You've been set free now and you no longer need Meilin so why are you keeping your hold on her? Why did you have to use her in the first place" Sakura sobbed, her gaze never leaving Meilins pale, cold and rather miserable face.

"Oh dear, what a foolish little girl you are" Nightshade laughed,

"Indeed, were you not told once, by Clow Reed both Yue and Kerberos needed a Master in order to survive? It's the same for us, Meilin is only her to sustain us, after a while…she'll disappear" Collette added,

"No you wouldn't dare!" Yue shouted

"You just watch us!" Nightshade smirked…

_**Authors Notes: **__Well, that was a boring chap I know *sigh* just a few more chapters before I finish this story…Hoorayy!! _


	6. Black Mist

Chapter Six: Black Mist

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura this is just a bit of fun!_

"Sakura…Sakura please help me…SAKURAAAAA!" Meilin sobbed

"Humans are such fools, our mistress got what she wanted, she's a sorceress of skills much higher than you…yet she is still unhappy" Nightshade smirked

"Enough!!!!!!" Sakura yelled

"Please what do you want? You've got to let my friend go, please I'll do anything you want, but please just let her go!"

Nightshade and Collette looked at each other and smiled, this was it what they had both been working on for the last decade or so.

"Okay then, firstly we want all four of you to admit defeat, then Eli I would like you to seal Yue and Kerberos away just like you did us, and then Sakura give us the Clow Cards, meet all our requirements and the girl will be free, if not she dies" Collette sighed holding a sharp black crystal to Meilins neck.

"Wait a minute you can't just kill her, you need her magical energy to sustain yourselves" Eli yelled

"No we've got enough, and besides we need a much bigger darker force then some little jealousy driven…kid" Collette laughed

"_Key which hides the powers of the stars show your true form before me! I sakura command you by contract…RELEASE" _Sakura chanted, she was torn, no matter what choice she made she was going to lose one of her treasured friends, she chose the only option she had left…to fight.

Collette grabbed Meilins shoulders and whispered "Send a deadly bolt of black mist and destroy all of which is below mistress"

Meilin raised a shaky and hand,

"Those whom dare interfere shall die from the deadly black whirlpool of toxins I'm about to release, none shall escape for you are mine now" Meilin cried with an even shakier voice.

"This mist…no Sakura run!!" Eli called being choked by…well a black mist, along with Yue and Kerberos,

"Sakura Kinomoto, time is running short, if you do not act fast these three shall die, suffocating, their visions blurred their hearing muffled…" Meilin cried.

There was something strange…Meilin she was crying, it seemed as though deep in her conscience some of _**her **_remained, her skin was pale and her eyes were inward and diluted, yes that was the card she needed, that was the card Sakura needed to set her friend free, her eyes stinging from tears, she took out a Clow Card

"Please work this has got to work!"

_**Authors Notes: **__Alright just one more chap to go then I'm done, well thank you to all those people who have so far supported me in writing this! Adios for now!!_


	7. Help Me!

Chapter Seven: Help Me!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Card captor Sakura, this is just a bit of fun!_

Sakura knew Meilin would never intentionally harm anyone, she knew her mind had been possessed by Nightshade and Collette and she knew the Card she needed, with her entire being she chanted,

"_Thought Card, I ask you now lend me your power of mind, help me see this young girls thoughts, RELEASE!" _ A green mist surrounded Sakura, she closed her eyes and focused hard, the harder she concentrated the louder Meilin became.

"_Sakura, Sakura oh please someone help me! I don't want this anymore! Please I made such a terrible mistake, forgive me" _Meilin was crying, though she was aware of what she was doing her mind and actions were that of Nightshade and Collette.

Collette giggled as she flew down beside Sakura, placing her hands on Sakura's face she spoke "Dearest Sakura, I must compliment you on your use of the Thought card...very clever, however Meilin is all ours!"

"S...Sakura, listen they can be stopped, but your magic is far too weak even now, I'm concerned for your health" Eli spoke gasping for air,

"I know, but right now...Meilin and my friends are what matter!" Sakura replied confidently.

"Ha ha it's like I said humans are such fools! You are willing to risk your life, for your friend who betrayed you...ha what nonsense is that?!" Nightshade laughed.

Once again Sakura heard Meilins voice, _"Help me, please I can't stop this, I can't control it help me please" _Meilin was still crying helplessly, she had, had enough, she knew she made a fatal mistake...and that her friends would pay the price...their lives, It was at this moment Meilin knew what she had to do, she knew what she had to do to save them all, once again Meilin spoke using the power of thought,

"_Sakura-Chan, in order to stop us you need to release all 53 cards, you then need to help Eli and get him to seal Nightshade, Collette and I away for eternity, I'm so sorry, really...I believe in you...Sakura-Chan"..._


	8. A New Hope

Chapter Eight: A New Hope

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, this is just a bit of fun!_

Once again Sakura was torn, she didn't know what to do, confused and utterly alone Sakura did what you'd expect any other thirteen year old to do in a situation like this, she began to sob.

"Oh dear, why are you crying? Is it because you're friend asked you to lock her away? Do you now realize what a fool you are?" Collette laughed

"Oh…yes I know Eli but my friends are all that matter, your pathetic, you and your foolish companions!" Nightshade taunted.

Meilin once again raised a shaky hand, only this time she aimed it at Nightshade and Collette, which had surprised them both…though the attack wasn't as successful as Meilin hoped.

"Enough of this, all you do is insult Sakura and my friends, you threatened to murder us all…why don't you do it already!" Meilin said, only this using her voice rather than mind.

"Okaaaaay, you want us to kill you…very well" Collette smiled once again holding her black crystal closer to Meilins neck,

"_SHIELD RELEASE AND DISPEL!" _ Sakura cried, sending Collette backwards,

"That's unfair, how is it she was able to knock me backwards with just the _Shield _Card?!" Collette cried once again surprised

"Alike many of the Clow Cards, the stronger the heart of the one whom as released them the stronger the card becomes" Nightshade explained.

"Sakura-Chan please if you release all 53 of the Clow Cards these two will once again be sealed away, please I know you can do this!" Meilin said smiling, once again the fate of many were in her hands, with every bit of strength in her body Sakura chanted the words needed to summon all the cards in her possession, the cards surrounded Nightshade and Collette in a bright light, after the light had faded Nightshade, Collette and the black mist which choked Kerberos, Yue and Eli had disappeared. Once again tears stinging her eyes Sakura looked up at Meilin, who was slowly making her way over,

"Sakura…can you forgive me? I promise never to be jealous of your ability again, oh and please can we keep what happened between us, Li and Madison don't have to know do they?" Meilin asked shyly

"No of course not, and I forgive you" Sakura replied wiping the tears from her eyes,

"Well I think the both of you learnt something tonight and we are proud of you both" Kerberos smiled

Yue, Meilin and Sakura all nodded in agreement, our three heroes carried on as normal, each with a spark of new hope and faith in their hearts!

THE END

_**Authors Notes: **__YAY!! Finished my first fanfic! Once again I'd like to thank Annzy for their support throughout _


End file.
